


One, Two, Three

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Jared’s not good at dealing with jealousy, but it’s okay, if it means there are some perks for Jensen because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing RPF, so I truly apologise if it’s terrible! I wanted to practice a bit before writing more of the RPF and that’s what I started with, ‘cause this idea just couldn’t leave my mind! It was really fun and I hope you’re going to enjoy this little smutty thing!

If pissing off Jared, even accidentally, would lead to this every time, Jensen was sure to try doing it a lot more often.

It started quite innocently, really, but Jensen should’ve predicted that Jared wouldn’t have that much patience if it came to such things. 

A new guest star, quite nice and pretty girl was starting out in the show, and one of the first scenes she was supposed to be in was a kissing scene with Jensen. Normally, it wasn’t a problem. It were just scenes after all, but more often that not Jared’s jealousy was brought to the surface with more heated ones that Jensen was in.

It was never because of the fact that Jared was afraid Jensen would go overboard or do something stupid, no. There were no people in the world that loved each other more than those two, and they both knew it, but Jared couldn’t help but get a bit possessive over his husband.

Of course, Jensen was careful as ever, but the actress got a bit too much into it. And, after he was done with filming for that day he was being dragged by Jared to Jared’s trailer, before he had the chance to do anything.

“Strip. Show me how beautiful you are,” Jared said as they stumbled inside and Jensen instantly obeyed. They had that kind of arrangement, apart from being married, that Jared was the dominant one in their relationship. It changed once in awhile, mainly when Jared needed to be the one who someone would take care of, but that time Jared was in charge.

As he was completely naked, Jensen walked over to Jared. He felt himself shaking at the promise of what was about to come, but he had to play his part of being sorry for what he did. Shoulder slumped, head hung low, gaze locked on the floor, he kept standing in front of Jared, waiting for Jared to tell him what to do.

In no time, he was bent over Jared’s knees, his ass on display, his cock rutting into Jared’s jeans every time a slap was delivered to one of his buttcheeks. It burned deliciously, every smack making Jensen hiss, yelp, or both, even though he tried so hard to be quiet. They were still on set, after all, and they didn’t want anyone to hear what was happening in Jared’s trailer, no matter that their relationship wasn’t a secret for quite a long time already.

One. Two. Three.

Jared alternated between smacking Jensen’s right cheek, his left cheek, and both at the same time, rubbing Jensen’s butt after every strike. Jensen felt so small and vulnerable in all the good ways under Jared’s ministrations, he loved being shown how much Jared had over him. The thought alone was enough for Jensen to make him moan.

And again. One. Two. Three.

Jensen was lucky Jared didn’t tell him to count out loud. He wasn’t sure he would be able to do it anyway, his brain turned into a mush after first few strikes, his skin getting a bit damp with sweat. He kept counting in his head, though, eager to know how much of the smacks was left. He knew he wouldn’t keep himself from rubbing against Jared for longer, it was inevitable, but he didn’t want to come off as greedy anyway. 

Eventually, Jensen couldn’t help but start rutting against Jared, his cock throbbing, his legs trembling violently. Jared’s calloused palm felt even better than heavenly against his burning skin, wonderful pain-pleasure-friction making whines and gasps leave Jensen’s mouth.

One. Two. Three.

Every smack echoed loudly in the small space, filling the almost-silence that hung around the two of them. Jensen’s muscles were flexing and unflexing involuntarily as he tried to brace himself for every single hit, but he could never get ready for how good they felt.

He was a pliant mess by the time Jared was done, his body slumped on Jared’s lap. Jensen’s cock was dribbling precome and staining the material of Jared’s jeans, not that any of them minded. Jared helped Jensen get on the bed, Jensen’s legs still wobbly, and stood up from the bed, reaching for something from one of the cabinets. Then, Jared got back on the bed and straddled Jensen, his fingers starting to dance on Jensen’s skin, tracing the line of his spine.

“Jen, you good?” Jared said softly, his large hands gently massaging Jensen’s back and moving onto his cherry red ass.

“Mhm,” Jensen responded, letting himself relax even more as Jared began putting lotion onto his burning skin. The delicious pressure was still there, though, a tight band that threatened to snap at any given moment. 

Jensen was painfully hard when Jared finished taking care of his reddened ass, he was itching to get his release. All his senses were heightened, his mind still hazy from all the smacks he had received.

“I guess you want to come?” Jared suggested, flipping Jensen over, Jensen’s cock standing proud against his stomach.

“Please, Jay…” Jensen whined as Jared closed his fist around his husband’s dick and began moving his hand up and down, the remnants of lotion adding smoothness to his moves. 

Jensen was so wound up that every twist of Jared’s hand felt like both too much and not enough, he was so close to the edge, but still so far away from it. Fortunately, Jared knew his body all too well, knew exactly what to do and when to do it. 

“Come for me, Jen,” Jared whispered as he leaned forward and took most of Jensen’s cock in his mouth in one swift move, swallowing around him repeatedly. It didn’t take long and Jensen was filling Jared’s mouth, a string of curses falling from his lips. Not even a drop of Jensen’s come was spilled as Jared eagerly swallowed it all.

Chest heaving, Jensen laid there as Jared released his cock with a loud pop, licking his lips obscenely afterward. Then, he laid right next to Jensen and undressed slowly, pulling his husband closer and covering them both with a bed sheet afterward.

“I’ve got to piss you off more often,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s skin right before he fell asleep and Jared couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
